


Thanks to you, I am not myself, I am all strung out

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Negotiated kink, Riding, Shibari, Top!Niall, bottom!Louis, humiliation!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall ties Louis's arms up and makes him ride his cock with his snapback on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to you, I am not myself, I am all strung out

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Thanks To You by All Time Low.

Louis's been jumpy all day, full of energy and refusing to sit down, and no one can take it, especially not when he's going around pinching nipples and slapping bums.

Niall's been watching him carefully all day, making a checklist in his head, planning the few hours the get in the hotel before they have to head back onto the bus. Louis needs this.

 

In their hotel room, Louis's still practically bouncing off the walls, grinning and chatting loudly until Niall has to stop him.

"Strip." He tells Louis warningly, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised. Louis stops for a moment to look at him, and Niall can see the full body shiver that wracks him before he starts tugging his clothes of while Niall's getting the rope out of his suitcase. "Stand in front of me, back to me, hands clasped around your opposite elbow."

Louis does as he's told, and Niall starts tying his arms together, enjoying the almost relaxing ritual, until he's finished and tying it, turning Louis back to face him and pushing him down onto his knees.

Louis bends his neck down automatically, a sign of submission, and Niall hums, taking a seat on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"Five hundred, no less, no more, understand?" Louis doesn't reply and Niall takes his chin and tips his head up so he's looking into Louis's eyes. "Do. You. Understand? Yes or no?"

Louis whimpers. "Yes, sir."

Niall hums again and let's go of Louis's chin. "Well, then, boy, start counting."

Louis does, and Niall watches the tension in his body and on his face dissipate until Louis's kneeling there, breathing even and body relaxed, licking at his lips after he's finished counting.

"Colour?"

Louis hums, swallowing before he replies. "Green, definitely green."

"Good." Niall helps him up, smiles at him. "Sir's going to fuck you now, boy. You're gonna ride me and you're not to come until I tell you to, understand?"

Louis nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Niall says, instructing Louis to get onto his belly on the bed, on his back, and putting a pillow under his hips so he can see his little pink hole, humming.

He fingers Louis fast and rough, until he's crying out, a litany of 'sirpleasesirIneeditsobadsirplease' over and over until Niall takes pity on him and pulls his fingers out and helps Louis up onto his knees.

"Condoms?" Niall asks Louis, tipping his chin up so he's looking into his eyes.

"No," Louis answers, shaking his head. "No, sir. Please."

Niall nods and gets off the bed to tug his clothes off, slicking his hard cock with the lube before getting onto the bed.

Louis's climbing into Niall's lap, when he gets an idea and stops him, finding his phone in the mess of clothes. As a second thought, he picks up his Celtics snapback and puts it on Louis's head backwards, grinning at him and opening the camera app in his phone, getting back onto the bed.

He starts recording when Louis positions himself over Niall's cock, where Niall's hold it up for him, catching him sinking down onto him.

"Maybe I should send this to everyone we know, huh? See how well you ride a cock. See how you take me."

Louis lets out a rough sob, nodding his head as he rides Niall, arse clenching around Niall's cock rhythmically, his thighs shaking with the effort to keep himself up.

"Show 'em how good you are, tied up for me. Sir's boy."

"Yes, sir, God, please."

Niall presses a pinch into the thick flesh of Louis's thigh and the older man yelps. "Did I say you could fucking speak? You're my whore, boy, you speak when I will it, you come when I will it, you do everything, when, I, will, it."

Louis whimpers and nods his head, jaw clenching as Niall zooms the camera onto where Louis is opening around Niall. 

"Do you want to come, little slut? Do you want sir to make you come? Answer."

"Yes, sir, please, I want to come!"

Niall keeps the phone on top of his chest, making sure it has the perfect view as he wraps a hand around Niall's cock until he's whining, high in his throat, chest flushed red.

"You can come, boy." Louis does, spurting hard over Niall's hand and up his tummy and chest, crying out, head thrown back. "Good, boy." Niall tells him, jerking him still after he's stopped coming, way into over sensitivity territory.

"Red! Red! Apple! Too much!" Louis cries, tears wetting his cheeks, and Niall pulls his hand away, helping Louis up and off him, the phone forgotten somewhere in the sheets as Niall unties Louis and throws the rope onto the floor, rubbing Louis's stiff arms carefully.

"You did so well, sweetheart, so well for me, came so hard." Niall massages Louis's arms and shoulders as Louis lays his head on his shoulder, panting, letting out little sobs of breath and hiccups every now and then while Niall compliments him, kisses his shoulder. "You're so good for me, Lou. Lay down for me while I gets some water and the lotion, alright? I'll be right back, I promise, right where you can see me, okay? I'm not going to ever leave you."

Louis nods and settles onto the bed while Niall gets up to find a bottle of water from the fridge, as well as an apple, a knife and the lotion before taking it back to Louis, kneeling on the bed beside him.

"You did so well, babe, so good for me, drink some water for me, okay?"

Niall uncaps the water and helps Louis up to drink it, brushing his sweaty fringe off of his forehead, kissing his shoulder and the top of his head, telling him how well he did. He cuts up the apple carefully and feeds it to Louis, rubbing lotion into his shoulders, kissing him until Louis's sleepy and complacent, yawning against Niall's shoulder.

"How you doing?" Niall asks him, carefully putting the knife, water, lotion and the rest of the apple on the bedside table to cuddle Louis against his chest.

"Good, better. Love you."

Niall smiles and rubs a hand down Louis's back. "I love you, too, Loubear, to the moon and back, forever and always and all that jazz."

Louis nods off after that, and Niall lets him sleep for as long as he can until they have to get up to pack and get onto the bus.

"My good boy."


End file.
